Taken
by Kindred01
Summary: Morgan Jackson comes across a Goa'uld Naga called Cy, said Goa'uld has taken a keen interested in Morgan
1. Chapter 1

Morgan looked up at the over grown temple and walked up the stairs inside, that he has visited over the last week, his mum and dad were on the plant off talking to the locals about who use to rule here. walking in side he was looking at his book that had his written work about the tomb, he stepped on something crispy, he moved his foot and looked down at the bit of scaled skin and blinked at it, pulling his pack off he bent down and pick it up, "Scales?" he said to himself, he looked up at the tomb part of the temple, he was there yesterday and it was not open, he couldn't find away to open it, picking his pack back up he walked into the tomb and placed it down, and looked around, his eyes turned back to the large golden object laying across the platform "Oh no." he said as he looked at the sarcophagus it was open and there was something that looked like a coat of scales hanging over the sides, he took a step back and looked around the tomb there was sand and plant life area, he reached for his radio "Colonel Foley I found a sarcophagus."

"Don't touch it." He is voice rang out the radio ... no really...

"Don't need to its open and I am pretty sure there was something scaly was in it." There was a purse

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you know how snakes shred their skin… well it's like that." Morgan said and he picked up is P90 and looked around the ruins as he heard something slither

"The people of the village say that they were once ruled by a snake like god called a Naga." Morgan heard someone on the radio…oh crap…

"A Naga? Great one for the book." He said

"We're on our way." Came another voice of Sam his aunt, Morgan kept looking around as he felt like he was being rounded up.

A noise made him up and he looked up at the way in and saw the door closing "Shit!" he said as he ran to the opening as he saw the large slab shut it tight, Morgan banged on the door it held tightly

"What do we have here?" Came the hiss, swallowing his fear he turned to look at the tall looming Naga in front of him

"Say back?" he said, the Naga chuckled and moved closer,

"You're not going to kill me?" it said, it dark brown hair flowed down his back and over his shoulder and dressed somewhat Goa'uld, this got Morgan a little worried, there are hundreds of unknown Goa'uld that have never been found, not all of them have to be human…ish, he thought,

"And why not?" Morgan said snapping back to reality, chuckling the Naga flew at him taking his gun off him and threw to the ground, then Morgan's jacket, vest and holster was taken off, the 20 something struggled as he felt the Nage sink it fangs into his neck, making him gasp, he bit his lip trying to stop himself from screaming from the pain, he bit down into them until his lip bleed. The Naga pulled away and looked at the boy stroked the human's cheek enjoying the smooth skin under his hand

"What is your name human?" he asked

"M…Morgan Jackson." He said

"I am Cy…his eyes flashed white at him… how long have I been a sleep?" The Goa'uld asked, his coils tighten around Morgan's waist and chest

"UUUUh I don't know and a few thousand years maybe more." He said wincing

"Ummmm and what of other Naga?" he asked

"Y…You're the first one I've met." He answered,

"Really am I?" he smiled "How wonderful for you." he said his hand moving under his black shirt

"Get off me." Morgan yelled

"I really don't think so?" Cy said "You called for your friends they will be hear soon, so we don't have a lot of time do we?"

"The Goa'uld are gone, there will be no followers no false worship no taking over worlds!" Morgan yelled at him

"Well them I will just have to wake my brothers and sisters up." He said there was a sound of clanking and then a cold metal object clamped around his neck "And you my dear Morgan are coming with me."

"No!"

The large stone slab open letting the SG team in, they stopped in front of Nage holding Morgan "Morgan!"

"Oh are these your friends?" Cy hissed into the human's ear

"Let him go your outnumbered?" Said one, chuckling the Naga kissed the side of Morgan's face and rose hid as he held the chain tightly

"Let Morgan go!" The blonde woman said, titling his head he looked at her

"What is he to you?"

"My nephew."

"Really, you don't smell like blood." He said flicking his tongue out

"I'm close to his dad and mum; now let him go you can't go anywhere." This make Cy laugh louder at this

"On the contrary my dear." He said as he slithered back pulled Morgan with him by the chains,

"Ahhh!" Morgan cried out as he felt the collar choke him, making him stumble back "S…Sam!" he cried out

"LET HIM GO!" She yelled pointing her gun at him, pulling the chain harder Morgan snapped into his chest,

"Come and find us." He chuckled as they disappeared in a set of rings and white light; the temple shook and rattles, large chunks of stone fell making the SG teams pull back out of the temple, other SG team came running to the temple as they watched the ship rise out of the collapsing temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan looked at the sarcophagus it was open and there was something that looked like a coat of scales, he took a step back and looked around the tome there was sand and plant life area, he reached for his radio "Colonel Foley I found a sarcophagus."

"Don't touch it." He is voice rang out the radio

"Don't need to its open and I am pretty sure there was something scaly was in it." There was a purse

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you know how snakes shred their skin… well it's like that." Morgan said and he picked up is p90 and looked around the ruins as he heard something slither

"The people of the village say that they were once ruled by a snake like god called a Naga." Morgan heard someone on the radio…oh crap…

"A Naga? Great one for the book." He said

"We're on our way." Came another voice of Sam his aunt, Morgan kept looking around as he felt like he was being rounded up.

A noise made him up and he looked up at the way in and saw the door closing "Shit!" he said as he ran to the opening as he saw the large slab shut it tight, Morgan banged on the door it held tightly

"What do we have here?" Came the hiss, swallowing his fear he turned to look at the tall looming Naga in front of him

"Say back?" he said, the Naga chuckled and moved closer,

"You're not going to kill me?" it said, it dark brown hair flowed down his back and over his shoulder and dressed somewhat Goa'uld, this got Morgan a little worried, there are hundreds of unknown Goa'uld that have never been found, not all of them have to be human…ish, he thought,

"And why not?" Morgan said snapping back to reality, chuckling the Naga flew at him taking his gun off him and threw to the ground, then Morgan's jacket, vest and holster was taken off, the 20 something struggled as he felt the Nage sink it fangs into his neck, making him gasp, he bit his lip trying to stop himself from screaming from the pain, he bit down into them until his lip bleed. The Naga pulled away and looked at the boy stroked the human's cheek enjoying the smooth skin under his hand

"What is your name human?" he asked

"M…Morgan Jackson." He said

"I am Cy…his eyes flashed white at him… how long have I been a sleep?" The Goa'uld asked, his coils tighten around Morgan's waist and chest

"UUUUh I don't know and a few thousand years maybe more." He said wincing

"Ummmm and what of other Naga?" he asked

"Y…You're the first one I've met." He answered,

"Really am I?" he smiled "How wonderful for you." he said his hand moving under his black shirt

"Get off me." Morgan yelled

"I really don't think so?" Cy said "You called for your friends they will be hear soon, so we don't have a lot of time do we?"

"The Goa'uld are gone, there will be no followers no false worship no taking over worlds!" Morgan yelled at him

"Well them I will just have to wake my brothers and sisters up." He said there was a sound of clanking and then a cold metal object clamped around his neck "And you my dear Morgan are coming with me."

"No!"

The large stone slab open letting the SG team in, they stopped in front of Nage holding Morgan "Morgan!"

"Oh are these your friends?" Cy hissed into the human's ear

"Let him go your outnumbered?" Said one, chuckling the Naga kissed the side of Morgan's face and rose hid as he held the chain tightly

"Let Morgan go!" The blonde woman said, titling his head he looked at her

"What is he to you?"

"My nephew."

"Really, you don't smell like blood." He said flicking his tongue out

"I'm close to his dad and mum; now let him go you can't go anywhere." This make Cy laugh louder at this

"On the contrary my dear." He said as he slithered back pulled Morgan with him by the chains,

"Ahhh!" Morgan cried out as he felt the collar choke him, making him stumble back "S…Sam!" he cried out

"LET HIM GO!" She yelled pointing her gun at him, pulling the chain harder Morgan snapped into his chest,

"Come and find us." He chuckled as they disappeared in a set of rings and white light; the temple shook and rattles, large chunks of stone fell making the SG teams pull back out of the temple, other SG team came running to the temple as they watched the ship rise out of the collapsing temple.

...

"Sam please tells me my son is not on that ship?" Daniel asked as he looked around at the other SG team and not seeing Morgan anywhere, the blonde looked up, he could see her fighting the tears back "Sam?" he asked again

"I'm so sorry Daniel we tried, we really did try to…" her words died off as she was Vala walk up to them,

"Daniel?" She already had tears in her eyes

"Sam what happen?"

"It was the Naga Cy he had him, had something around his neck… we couldn't get to him." She told them, Daniel looked at her with wide eyes "We will get him back I promise." She told them.

"We have to get him back." Vala said as she held onto Daniel's arm.

Feet tripped over each other as they tried not to get pulled by the chain around his neck "Stop struggling my human." Cy said as he pulled Morgan into room of the small ship

"My friends and family will find you and skin you alive." Morgan hissed, turning around Cy grabbed him by his neck and smirked at him

"I want them to find me, but not before I've finish." He said as he chained Morgan to the wall "Now as this is going to be a long journey why don't we get to know each other better." Cy smirked as he pinned Morgan to the floor.

The dark hair man fought against Cy as he the Naga took his clothes off, Cy's long black nails sliced down the fabric of the black shirt making sure he scratch along the milky white skin "S…Stop!" Morgan moaned trying to turn away

"No no no my little human don't look away from me, I want to see you face when you cum." Morgan snapped his head to look at the snake eyes of the Naga

"I won't enjoy this, I will never stop fighting you!" he said, smiling the dark brown Naga capture his lip and forced his tongue into his mouth, Morgan tried to turn away and push him off himself, pulling away and hovering above the naked young man and licked his lips with his forked tongue

"I want you to fight however my human you will enjoy yourself." He purred as he attacked his neck again, nipping and licking the skin as he threaten to pierces the skin, he rolled his hips against Morgan's cock making him gasp and whimper.

Morgan couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he bit his lip to try to stop himself from moaning as the Naga rocked into him "N…No stop!" Morgan cried out as he tried to push him off him, grabbing his hand Cy pinned him down and moved his mouth up to Morgan's lips kissed him again, taking his hand away from Morgan's wrist he moved it down the front off the teen's front, by passing his half hard cock to the dark hair man's entrance and rubbing his finger around the small hole "Ummm!" Morgan moaned, pulling away Cy looked down at him and smiled softly

"Don't want to this to hurt." He said as he pulled his hand away and dunk his fingers into some oil and then back to Morgan's entrance and pushed one of his fingers into him

"Ahhhh." Came the quiet cry as he arched his back slipping the fingers deeper into him and touching his sweet spot, Cy moved his other hand he placed it down on Morgan's lower abdomen, holding him down, Cy enjoyed feeling his muscle move under his hand as his other hand stretched and rubbed the small bundle of nerves making him scream, Cy slipped 3rd finger into him making Morgan hissed

"C…C…Cy." Morgan moaned making the Goa'uld smiled darkly at him as he lowered his head and licked the bead of sweat off the human's neck before he pulled his fingers away "N…No." He whimpered

"What was that my human?" the Naga cooed hooking his fingers under Morgan's chin and making him looked into his snake green eyes as his blue ones become misty and watery "Did you want more?" Morgan couldn't get any words out so he nods, grinning Cy kissed him again and felt the young man kiss back, he moved his mouth down Morgan's chin to his neck and nipped at the area again.

Morgan closed his eyes he couldn't believe he was letting himself give himself up to the monster above him, but everything he was doing felt so good, his body hummed with want with need to be filled by the Goa'uld Naga, Cy moved his slithery hips closer to Morgan as let the young human fell his cock rub against his entrance making his squirm and wriggle, little moans left his mouth and whimpers as the Naga started to push himself into him, "Ummmeee, it hurts!" he cries as he feel's tears rolling down his face

"Shhhh it will be okay my human." He whispered into his ear, they stilled as he held Cy held him close and stroked Morgan's black hair as Morgan warped his arms around him "The pain will go, trust me." He tells him

"P…Please move." Morgan pleaded, laying him back down and ran his hands down the human's thighs and pushed his legs apart sinking in deeper into him "Uuuuuah!" He cried out as Cy started pull out leaving only the tip in Morgan before pushing deeper into him "CY!" He cried out as the Naga moved faster, Cy watched the way Morgan body moved with him his chest heaving the look on his face and every noise he made drove him mad, it had been such a long time for the Goa'uld to be with a human or his own kind,

"So perfect my little human." He said as he started to move faster

"Cy can't too…much." He moaned

"Give into it my human." He said as he sinks his fangs into his neck "ARRRRRRRH!" Morgan screamed as he came in between him and Cy, the muscle clamped around Goa'uld member tightly until he came inside of his human.

They laid there together painting, breathing deeply; Cy pulled his teeth out of Morgan and licked the wounded with his forked tongue, he felt Morgan's heart rate slow down, he looked down at him as saw his eyes were closed "Sleep now." He tells him as he slips out of him, Cy places a blanket over the human and slithers away to the control room and let his little human sleep.

Hours later when Morgan woke up he was sore, stiff and everything hurt, he couldn't believe he caved like that, but what he found even more weird was his stomach growled at him…I'm hungry have I gone mad?… he thought, the door opens and in slithered Cy with a whole new look, his golden brown hair was tied back with long gold flecks in them, "Good morning my love."

"Don't call me that."

"And why not?" he smiled as he unchained Morgan, taking the old collar off

"Because you don't love me you want to dominate me, make me fall in love with you." he said looking at Goa'uld,

"All true, but as clever as you are my little human I could easily fall for you, here you go a better collar than that old rusty one can't have my consort in something so dull, and here are some clothes, don't want people looking at you body." He said, blue eyes looked up at the Naga's snake green eyes

"Consort?" he asked

"Of course." He said "Hurry up and get dressed we're nearly there." He said leaving the room. Morgan looked in the mirror at the dark purple and gold clothes; they kind of reminded him of plan military uniform, the way it came up to his chin covering most of his skin, tho the clothes was a tight fit and showed his figure "Perfect you look wonderful in that." CY smiled as he moved into the room and warped it around him tail and all "So beautiful." He placed his lips on the side of Morgan's neck and kissed the skin he marked, this simple act made Morgan's legs wobble

"Ummmm." Morgan moaned, Cy laughed and tapped the collar around his neck

"See this, my love this will make sure you close by me, so nothing will ever happen to you, once I remove it…"

"It will take a couple of days for that bond to fade and I will be able to be away from you." Morgan answered

"You've heard of them?"

"My mum used bracelet to get my dad to help her find some loot…I mean artefacts." He mentally cursed him for saying that, Cy chuckled and turned the human around

"My cleaver human, come we have landed time to wake my brothers and sisters."

They started walking down into another tome, Morgan held on the walls as he felt weak in the legs and wobbly, he then tripped, he waited for his face to hit the ground but it didn't came opening his eyes he was he was inches from the dusty ground, pulling him up Cy looked at him like he was worried about him…puff…he thought, he still kept his hand on Morgan's stomach and looked at it him with a new odd expression one that Morgan has seen before but he couldn't place it. "Please be careful Morgan, this place is very unsafe even for me." He said softly as he went back to the door.

The door was open, it was dark and gloomy and hard to see but when Cy place him hand onto the a moulded hand shape the hand device, the light in the tome flashed on, Morgan closed his eyes and looked away before looking back to see a row of sarcophagus going for miles "Oh my god!" he said

"Welcome to the family." Cy chuckled, the sound of the sarcophagus opening making Morgan want to slink back, but he staid next to the Goa'uld as more Naga's rose out of their sleep "Brothers Sisters it been to long since we were out in the open, I think it's time." He said, he turned to the human next to him and smiled

"There is so many of them." Morgan said as he watched them slither out of there 'beds'

"Yes there are we breed in numbers, each female can have up to 6 to 7 hatchlings and the males can do both if needs be, if we breed with a human we normally only have about 2 maybe 3." He said watching Morgan's face; the young man frowned and looked up at him

"Why are you telling me th… Oh no!" he said looking down at his stomach "You can't know that all ready and it's it's impossible I'm a man?" he said Cy hooked his fingers under Morgan's chin and got him to look up at him

"I know and you are, and you are half human and from what I can smell you are fertile, only fertile humans can breed with a Naga." Morgan just looked at him he couldn't think, Cy placed his hand on his human lower abdomen, Morgan just placed his hand on top as the Naga nuzzled his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

It been months since Morgan had been taken by the Naga Goa'uld Cy, and in that the Goa'uld had created an army that out shone any arm on Earth, he looked out the window of his and Cy's chambers, he watched as the Naga's built up their homes there city, he touch his still flat stomach, he knew there was life in there now but he has no idea how many he's having but as it's only two months he pretty much save thinking he was only going to have one kid. He felt himself start to well up he didn't know if it was the hormones or was he just going to cry away but he didn't care, he doubted he would ever see his family again or Earth again, he felt lonely.

Cy slither into the bed chambers and saw his consort standing by the window, he could see the tears in his running down his face, moving over to his human, Morgan jumped when he felt a pair of arms warp around him and hold him close "What is wrong my human?" he said kissing his neck

"Nothing I'm fine." He lied

"Don't lie to me, I can smell lies." He said as he let his fangs drag across his skin as he pulled the more of Morgan's clothes away

"What do you care, I'm nothing but a warm thing to fuck and breed from." He tells him as he moves away and sits on the bed, Cy looks at him and tilts his head, he moves over to human and swings him around and pins him to the bed, holding his wrists down painfully with his tail as he traps his jaw with his fingers

"I care for you Morgan more than most, the others of my kind want me to eat you make an example of you, but you are the most perfect creature I have ever laid eyes on, you are carrying my heir, I care for you Morgan I do." He whispered the last part for him as he kissed him on the lips, Morgan kissed his back letting out more tears, pulling back Cy looked at him

"Would you ever let me go?" The young man asked

"If I ever must it will be for yours and our hatchlings protection, I will take the collar off and send you home, just so I know you will live." Morgan looked into his green slit eyes wanting to see lies behind them, but he couldn't …either a god at laying or he means it… "I know you hate me for what I've done to you and I am sorry." He said

"I…I don't hate hate you…I don't think… I don't know?" he said looking confused "I don't know any more, I am so confused." He said uncurling his tail from the human's wrists, Cy kisses him on the lips again and then moves away from him,

"Shall I have food brought to you?" he asked

"Yes thank you."

Back on Earth

Daniel pace the floor trying to figure out who this Cy was, there was nothing in any books about this Naga that took his son, he wanted to know what was happening to him, is he alive was he well, what was he doing to him, he didn't think he could survive is Morgan was turned into Goa'uld or if he was killed "Hey Jackson the Tok'ra are here, they got some news on this Snake." Mitchell said to him, Daniel dropped his book and ran out of his room and into the bright light of the hallaways of the SCG and ran to briefing room with Mitchell following behind.

Tok'ra named Kirain was standing there talking to Vala and Sam, the blonde Tok'ra had a worried look on her face but as far as Daniel knows they always looked worried; she looked towards them and bowed, her blonde hair tied back in to a tight pony tail the fell over her back, she stood back up and looked at Daniel "I am sorry to hear about your son, us Tok'ra are rather fond of Morgan." She said softly

"Thank you, Mitchell said you have information about the Naga Goa'uld that took him?" he said as they took their seat, Sam sat there with her husband Jack who came to the SGC when he heard the news, and hasn't left and wouldn't until he is sure that Morgan was back save and sound

"We do, there are reports of half snake beings taking over a plant that was an empty plant, and there are also some reports that tells us of a human with a collar walking beside the leader of these Nagas, we can only guess that the collar keeps him close to the Goa'uld."

"Do they say that he looks well?" Vala asks Daniel looked at her "What I want to know if he okay…ish." She said

"They said that the young lad look well." She told them, Vala gave a small sad smile.

"We must leave and bring Morgan Jackson back." Teal'c said to the Tok'ra, she closed her eyes and lowered his head and looked back up her eyes flashed white and the sound of Maliken's voice was heard

"We do not think this is a good idea the Naga race are fearless, they will and can eat human's whole and a live, or rip you apart, you son is safe as long as he stays with the Leader from what I read from my your report Colonel Carter he had did not seem concerned about eating him."

"That may very well be Maliken but he took my son and I want him back before he decides he doesn't want Morgan any more and does eats him!" Daniel said, Vala looked scared and winced at those words,

"We will do our bests to find more out about your son." Maliken said to them "We all like Morgan very much, some of the other Tok'ra's would lay down their lives for him." she said with a look.

He took his seat and Morgan sat on Cy's right side on the floor next to him, Cy looked down and shook his head and held his hand out for Morgan, he took it without hesitations and stood "Get my mate a seat." He said the dark hair man saw three Tok'ras standing in front of them, he knew them well and was worried as to why they were there, the human servants that have been collected by the Nagas brought up a gold chair that was made for a queen, Morgan was not going to argue it was made for him it was comfy and solid "Sit my love, I wouldn't have you on the floor any more " Morgan nodded and sat down.

Smiling Cy looked towards the Tok'ras in his court, he raised an eye brow at them "Speak Goa'ulds, what is it that your want?" he asked, one with curly blond hair step forward and gave a short bow, which got Morgan to look at them oddly

"Lord Cy, my name is Calum we have come seeking solaces away from Tau'ri and their allies." …what are they playing at…Morgan thought

"I see and you think we shall let you come to our new world, maybe we shall see, you be put to work I would guess tho by your hands you are not use to labour only ordering it." He said,

"We are not afraid of work." He said, Cy chuckled and then looked to another Naga and nodded to him

"I think your lying about why you come here dressed as Goa'uld but you are Tok'ras and you have come here to find out how to destroy us, do you take me for a fool!" he said raising his voice,

"No we only came here to see Morgan!" he said, Morgan looked panic as did Calum as he felt the Naga's tail tighten around him as the Naga guard picked him up and ate him whole

"NO! Cy stop this let Calum go!" Morgan cried out standing, Cy looked at his human

"You know them?" he point to the other two

"Yes yes I know them they are my friends, I've know them for a long time." Cy looked into the blue eyes of his consort and saw him pleading with him he looked away

"Then you shall mourn him." Morgan's eyes widen and filled with tears as he started to back away from him, Cy looks back at the looked on his human's face something he's not see on the pretty face before, Morgan turned and ran out the room pulling away from the bond of the collar, Cy hissed "Send these two on their way back through the Lord's ring, tell your people what you learnt." Before Cy could leave the dark hair Tok'ra spoke up

"You harm Morgan and you will pay." He said, Cy looked back at them

"Why would I hurt my consort." He smirked as he slithers out of the hall to find Morgan.

Morgan ran down the halls as fast as he could, he kept running even tho he felt dizzy and sick he didn't care he just wanted to find away to get out of there away from Cy, He stopped suddenly and swayed on his feet, he held his stomach and threw up onto the floor, his who being began to shake and all went back and he fainted. Cy slithered where he could smell him but there nothing there, he saw the pile of sick on the flooe and then a young Naga woman passed his eye, slithering as she passed with a filled belly and the smell of his mate "You spit out that human just ate!" he ordered

"But my lord…"

"Spit him out now! Or I will have killed." He yelled, she looked disgruntled as she forced the unconscious Morgan onto the floor "You lucky I am worried about his health and our child or you would have been someone's dinner."

"My Lord I didn't know he was your whore, forgive me." She said

"Whore! WHORE HE IS NOT MY WHORE HE IS MY CONSORT!" he slapped the other Naga and picked up his slimy mate and took him back to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Cy brushed the human's jet back hair out of his eyes, and then ghosted his fingers over the bruise over his mates eyes, there was a whimper as Morgan open his eyes and looked up to see Cy looking down at him, there was a moment where he liked what he saw but then he remembered what happen to Calum and his misty eyes turned cold and dark and he looked rolled onto his side and looked away "My human what is this why are you so mad at me?" Cy asked, sitting up Morgan looked at him 'THWAK' he hit him cross the face,

"You don't know why I am so mad, really! When I JUST STARTED TO THINK YOU CARE AND I COULD OKAY HERE YOU KILL MY FRIEND!" Morgan cried, he had tears running down his face as he looked at the Naga, Cy looked at the blood on his hand and then turned to his angered mate "And you acted so cold when I begged you, it makes me think that you don't care and you never will." Morgan sniffed, growling Cy struck Morgan across the face making him cry out and fall out the bed.

Hearing the heavy sobs from the other side he slithered over to him, he reached out but Morgan flinched at his touch, blinking in shock, Cy shook his head and then pulled him up, blood dripped down his chin as did the tears, the come from Morgan's lip down his chin it looked bad, and guilt built up in Cy at his actions, "This Tok'ra meant that much to you?" he asked Morgan, the human looked up at the Naga's eyes

"I knew the host more than the Tok'ra." He sniffed "What does it matter he's dead." he said looking away

"It would have been quick like falling asleep."

"That doesn't help Cy, will you do that to me when I've out lived my usefulness to you?" Morgan asked

"No! Why can't you understand I love you." looking back at him Morgan started to feel angry

"You call this love! I begged you not to kill him if you loved me you would have done that for me."

"I CAN'T LOOK WEAK IN FRONT OF MY PEOPLE!" Cy yelled as he grabbed him by his wrists and held him "YOU ARE MINE MORGAN, YOU AND THE CHILD GROWING IN YOU, I SAY WHAT HAPPENS IN MY KINGDOM!" he hissed before he bite's down on Morgan's shoulder making him scream before he collapsed in the Naga's arms.

"Wait wait your telling me he's made Morgan his consort?" Vala asked, looking shocked, the dark hair Tok'ra nodded

"Morgan sat on the floor and the Naga made some salves bring him a seat it has Morgan's name all over it, but when Cy knew we were lying and…got one of his guards to eat Calum, Morgan begged the Naga not let it happen but he didn't care, so he ran." The Tok'ra said as he took a drink of water

"We have to do something; we have to get Morgan out of there." Daniel said almost tearing his hair out

"We know we do but we can't do anything they're armies are vast, they took over a land that no one has lived on for years." The dark hair Tok'ra said

"Morgan his consort that means he making him... him... sleep with him, we're going to get him out of there!" Vala yelled before storming out the room, Daniel ran after her.

He found her sitting her sitting in Morgan's room on the base, he walked in and closed the door and sat with her on the bed "I'm sorry." She sniffed

"Why are you sorry, you are right have to get angry, we will get him out of there soon as we can." He tells her as she buries her face in his chest and cried,

"I want my baby back." she cried, he held her and cried himself as both of them cried for their lost child, they held each other as they lay on the bed, Vala fell asleep on, he picked her up and carried her back to their room, getting looks from everyone on the base as he closed the door.

There was a knock at the door, pushing the glasses back on his face Daniel got up and walked over to the door and open it, there he saw Jamie, Jack's and Sam's son, he stood there looking at him "I just got back, they only just told me, I'm so sorry." Daniel gave him a week smiled, the 26 year old stood tall, he had Sam's bright blue eyes but the rest of his looks come from Jack, but his blonde hair was a dead give way he was not Jack that and he was smarter than he looks.

"Jay thank you, I know how close you are to him." He said

"I will help any way I can, better be going I got to check in with doc's in the infirmary." He said

"Nothing wrong is there?"

"No, just cut my hand annnnd got a lot of sun burns." He said sadly Daniel pull Jamie into a hug and thanked him "Thank you uncle Daniel." He said before walking away wiping his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

4months later

Morgan moaned and arched his back as he felt Cy sink deeper into him as he the Naga ran his hands over the 6 month bump, he could feel his child move in his lover and it made him growl in pride he knew the child growing with Morgan was more human than Naga as they found out that he had two legs, but still Cy is determine to love hatchling "C…Cy!" Morgan cries out as he came on the Naga's stomach, growling again the Goa'uld came inside of him,

"So beautiful." He whispered as he laid him down

"You're just saying that because I said I was fat." Chuckling Cy nuzzled into the stomach

"You're not fat your filled with life, a life of our child and you are beautiful." He said kissing the bump and them his lip, he smiled at him as he reached behind Morgan's neck and unclasped the collar

"Cy what are you doing?" he asked

"I believe you would never run from me now and I want you to trust me more my human." He put the collar on the table, he then got up and slithered over to a compartment in the walls and pulled out a necklace and brought it back to the bed, Morgan sat up and looked at the gold chain with the red jewelled snake "The is my gift to you, you are my lover, my consort and my human, I love you." Morgan open his mouth to speak but couldn't

"C…Cy." He managed to say, he had tears in his eyes and he knew it was mainly hormones, the Naga slipped the necklace over Morgan's head and placed it around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips

"I love you." he whispered before leaving the room,

"I love you to." Morgan said watching the door slide shut.


	6. Chapter 6

"A month to go little one." Morgan said as he walked around his and Cy's room, he found it incurably hard to walk around and spent most of his time in his rooms, hair grew out a bit too much and he ended up tidying back, he worried a little as he hadn't seen Cy in a couple of days and normally the Naga couldn't go without doing something to the human. He pulled a shirt on above his head and let it fall over his bump.

A loud bang made Morgan fall onto the floor, he looked up as he felt the pyramid settle, the doors open and in slithered Cy, he come over to his human and held him close "Are you okay Morgan?" he asked

"I think so." He said "What is happening?"

"We are being attacked we have to move you my love for your's and the child safety." Morgan looked at him

"Where?"

"Do you remember how to work this?" Cy said as he handed him his GDO, the dark hair human took the object and in his hand and then back up to his Naga husband

"I…I remember are you sending me back home?" he asked Cy cupped his cheek and kissed his lips

"I have to protect you and your home is the safe place for you, my human, if I live I will come back for you, but if I don't then live for me for our son, marry another live a happy life not one where I forced you against your will."

"No Cy please don't I want to go, I want to stay with you!" Morgan cried as tears started to fall, the Naga smiled sadly as he held his face and kissed him again

"I've long for you to speak those words to me but I cannot risk you life." He said helping him up onto his feet.

The Naga guards cleared the path towards the gate, Morgan quietly walked along side Cy, his hand holding his bump, as they stood n front of the gate, Cy pressed a red gem on the back of his hand, the Stargate open, Cy looked down at Morgan how was now wearing a blank expression "Morgan." He said, looking up the blue human kissed the Naga on the lips before pushing the buttons into the code of the GDO "Go home human, it's where you belong." He said suddenly becoming cold, Morgan looked at him again before walking to the shimmering water, he turned to looked at Cy

"I love you." he said before walking thought the gate.

On Earth the gate open, "It's Morgan's GDO code." Sam said looking at the computer "Sir we have to open the gate if it is Morgan…"

"Open the gate." General Landry said "And gets some men in the gate room." He said, the gate was open as men piled into the room, guns pointed at the Stargate, for a few moments there was nothing just the sounds of the gate rippling and the cocking of guns, then a person walked through,

"Morgan… SOME ONE GET DANIEL AND VALA!" the blond woman yelled, the dark hair teen walked down the ramp, wiping his eyes. A blast came thought the gate and hit Morgan in the black of his shoulders

"ARRRH!" he cried as he fell to the floor, the gate was shut, the dark hair man knelt on the floor gasping and crying in pain his hand over his bump "N…No not now." He cried as he felt his waters brake between his legs.

Daniel and Vlad and the rest of the team stood waiting for news, they were shocked to learn that Morgan was 8 months pregnant, their first thoughts were to kill it but Morgan told them if they harm the child he would never forgive them and he would leave, Doctor Lamb came into the room and they looked at her "The child is normal health baby boy and Morgan who is tried is healthy and well." She said very one gave a sigh,

"How is he going?" Daniel asked

"He is very healthy, he is going to be very hormonal for while, this is a big change to the body." she said, they nodded, Vala smiled and warped her arms around Daniel, very one let out sigh of joy for their firends.

"Can we see Morgan now?" Vala asked

"Of course." She said smiling,

"We will let you guys catch up, I have to find Jamie and let him know." Jack said with a smile

"Thanks." Daniel said as they left the waiting room to and sees their son.

Walking into the room they saw Morgan holding a small baby boy in his arm both couldn't belive that thier son was a mother now, "Morgan?" Vala said quietly, the young man looked up and smiled weakly

"He's so small." He said

"We were all like that at one point." She smiled as she sat by the bed, looking into the blue blanket to see the tiny face of a baby "Do you want to keep it?" she asked

"Mum! Of course I want to keep him, how could you say that." He said, Daniel walked over and took a seat on the other side of the bed

"I was asking because your kidnapper well…" she said Morgan looked between her and his dad and sighed

"I…I don't know how to describe it, I tried to hate and I think I did, he never really hurt me, I know it sound odd but he let me go, he saved me." He said, Daniel hand Morgan's hand

"It's okay Mor we understand."

"I hope so, because this is my baby and you can't take him from me." He whispered

"No baby we would never do that to you." Vala said to him, "What are you going to call him?" she asked

"Seren." He said smiling softly as green eyes looked up at him "It was Cy full name."


	7. Chapter 7

Days turned into weeks as Morgan waited for Cy to return, they tried many times to get the world where Morgan had been living, he tried to be happy around Seren but he found it hard, Vala and helped him out the best she could, Seren had bright green eyes and black hair, he had a few small paths of green scales on him, but he was still beautiful to look at, Jamie took him out of the base for some fresh air and to show Seren the world around him "I know you miss him." He said

"Mum thinks I'm mad." He said

"Come on Mor you have to see it... he did kidnap you and well you know." He said as they sat in the park

"I know know, I thought the same things when it first happen but I think he really did …does love me." He said wiping his eyes; Jamie warped his arms around Morgan's shoulders and let the young man cry.

Weeks change to long months and Morgan finely got onto the Naga's world, him walked thought the gate and looked around the over grown plants, he moved quietly towards there the pyramids were, his friends and family close behind him, he excepted to see bodies very where but there was nothing until they came to a large rows of dark piles of ash "They looked like…"

"Yeah dad I know what they looked like." He said he walked down the row until he stopped and stood in front of him ash behind down he picked up a gold chain, looking at the snake on the end of the chain he felt his heart break,

"Morgan?" Daniel asked

"He gave this to me in place of that marriage necklace, I left it behind." He said softly

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"Can we go please." He said holding a choked sob back, Daniel nodded and lead him back towards the gate, where he broke down falling to the ground in tears

"It will be okay Morgan, it will be okay." He tries to tell him as he picks him up and carries him the rest of the way.

Once back at Earth, Morgan sat with Seren and whispered to him about Cy, he cried quietly as he looked into the baby's green eyes, he palace the necklace above on the mobile and let it dangle so Seren could see it, the baby cooed at it. He knew it's going to be a long time before he got over; Jamie walked into the Morgan's room and saw him stood over the cot, he walked in to the room and stood next to him "I'm sorry Uncle Daniel told me." He said

"Thanks." Rubbing his eyes

"Remember Ruby Eies." He said, Morgan chuckled "I take that as a yes; well I got a date with her."

"Really how did that happen didn't she say she wouldn't date you if you were the last human being on Earth?" He said sniffing, he knew Jamie was trying to cheery him up and keeps his mind off Cy,

"I told her that, we are not alone in the world but I was better than what is out there." Morgan looked at him

"That was such a bad line." The dark hair teen chuckled

"It worked didn't it." He smiled

"How am I going to do this?" he said

"A day at a time, you can do this your area strong and you will do great." He said kissing his hand "Trust me you will be okay."

Morgan buried himself in his work and looking after Seren trying to take his mind of Cy, at night he dreamed of his slithery partner, he wished he could have met his son, Morgan's long months turned into years working at the SGC and raising his litter terror, who was a bundle of energy running around the base scaring people, he was 4 when he mum took him to another world, to a friendly plant, they walked around meeting the locals and sharing their food.

At 6 the boy notices his mum wasn't happy like the thought and he took the necklace that Morgan gave him a long time ago and handed it to his mum "You miss daddy?" he asked the dark hair man nodded

"I do." He said whipping his blue eyes, over the 6 years Morgan took notice that he himself didn't age like she should any more and went to Doctor Lamb she ran tests and told him that whatever was in the venom from the bite he got all those years ago it either slowed or stopped his ageing, looking back into the young eye of his son he was brought out of his thoughts

"Would daddy like me?" he asked, Morgan smiled and picked him up

"He would love you." he said as he put the necklace around his son's neck "There…don't you looked like a prince." He beamed kissing him on the head.

It turned out that Seren was a little smart arse, by 10 he was doing high school work, and was working with his grandparents and the others, one day while was working with Sam he asked her a question "Why hasn't mum found another person like daddy?" he asked she looked up at him and then back down

"Well when you are in love with someone and they are gone it's hard to get over it, Cy… Your father got to Morgan and he fell in love with him." She looked backed up

"Why did mum leave him?"

"Because the world they were living on was being attacked and your father wanted to protect you and Morgan so he sent him home where you were born." She said "Hand me the screwdriver." She said, Seren handed her the screwdriver.

At 13 is where everything changed for Seren and Morgan, it was the middle of the night and both were at the base, Seren had gotten into a fight with some kids at school where he showed his Naga heritage by trying to eat the bully in question, Morgan sighed and hunkered down closing his eyes when there was a scream and it sent Morgan running into his son's room where he found the teen on the floor doubled over "Ser, what's wrong, honey please tell me what's wrong?" he asked, he saw blood dripping thought Seren's hand making him panic. Finely the teen looked up, Morgan gasped Seren's eyes have turned to slits "Oh god baby." He whispered, pulling his hands way from his bleeding mouth saw his canines have fallout of his mouth and in replace was fangs

"Mummy." He whimpered, Morgan warped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug

"Shhhh it will be okay Ser." He said not believing his own words.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a months since Seren had woken up with canines growing into fangs and his pupils turns into slits; and he was off word with other teens that was part of the young training program, Morgan wasn't that far off he was busy talking to some Tok'ra who are helping them with the training "Your boy is a very skilled fighter." A brunette said looking back at Morgan

"He is." He smiled as he looked back at Seren listen to Sam Carter telling them what they need to do.

"Okay so this is simple, you are in groups of 4 or 5 and each team have a to save someone who is a fellow team member, and work together…I mean you Dean." She said looking at one boy

"Oi what?" He said

"Okay you got until sun down to save a fellow team mate and to come back." She said "GO!" She yelled and the teens ran off in their groups, Morgan shook his head and smiled as his Aunt walked over to him "Cameras up?" she asked

"Yep well apart from number 23, I will go and have a look." He said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yep." He said "I'm sure, I need time to think." He said with a smile as he started to walk towards the camera.

Seren and his team moved thought a field when stopped and raised his hand, the young girl in front of him looked at him "What?" she asked

"I smell something odd." He said looking around

"I don't." Another said

"It's in his head." Come on the girl said as the others moved away, while Seren looked around the field and then moved with them, he smell still bothered him and when he came out of filed he saw his friends are being rounded up by half snake men, he moved out

"GET THE HELL OF THEM!" He yelled as he jumped one and bites down on his neck,

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" The being screamed as he threw Seren off him and into a tree, knocking the dark hair teen out.

Morgan was just finishing off checking the camera when he heard a rustle, standing up he held his gun at the area he heard the noise, then there a slithering sound "Hello? Any Nagas?" He asked three Nagas slither out and stood in front of him pointing weapons at him "Oh boy." He said

"How do you know of us?" one guard asked as he warped a tail around him and pulled him close to him

"I…I was Cy's consort." He winced as the coils tighten, the folk tongue flicked out all over him

"No you can't be our Lord's consort was pregnant."

"It's been 13 years." Morgan said looking at him as if he was thick…and he was… "My son is on this plant!" he said

"Well could be right." One said

"OF COURSE I'M RIGHT, LOOK AT MY SHOULDER THERE IS HIS MARK THERE!" the dark hair man pleaded, ripping the shirt a side they saw the fang scarring on his shoulder and neck

"Take him in." The blond Naga said, as he warped chains around his wrist."

Seren was knocked out, letting the other escape, when he wake, he felt a Naga was prodding him in the side; he moaned and sat up and then growled at the Naga child that was prodding him, the little boy jumped and ran off "The human is awake." Came a voice, Seren looked up at the voice, there sat on a throne was a large brunette Naga with long hair looking back at him, he was draped in gold…not part of training… "An odd looking human scales around your eyes and fangs and your eyes." The Naga said with interest "And you look…" he stopped at just looked at him

"Got them from my father." He said looking at him

"And who is this father of yours?" the Naga asked getting off his throne and moving towards him

"I don't know he's dead." Seren said looking right at him the green eyes look at right back, the Naga's eyes moved down and saw the necklace around his neck and snatched at it

"Where did you get this?" he asked angrily

"It's my dad's!" he hissed

"You said your dad is dead!"

"My father is but my dad isn't it belong to my father." He said pulling away from him.

"You stole it!" the Naga yelled, ripping it off his neck

"NO I DIDN'T IT, MY DAD FOUND IT AFTER HE WENT BACK TO MY FATHER'S PLANT TO FIND HIM BUT ALL HE FOUND WAS A PILE OF ASHES AND THIS NECKLACE!" Seren yelled, there was a sound of the doors sliding open and closing.

"My Lord we have a human here that say he was your consort?" said a Naga Guard, he came slithering in dragging Morgan in his hands chained in front of him, the chains have rubbed the skin raw, the golden Naga looked up at the young man and stopped

"Morgan?" he said, Seren turned around

"Dad!" Seren yelled as he ran over him pulling the chains off his wrist Morgan warped his arms around him and looked at the other Naga that was talking to his son

"C…Cy?"

"Dad?" Seren asked looking at him to see tears in his eyes, the teen turned to face the Naga "T…That's him…you said he as dead?"

"I thought he was." He whispered

"My human." Cy said moving closer, he saw the his guards "LEAVE NOW!" They left quickly, leaving the three alone in the large room

"You said you come back for me." Morgan choked and he fainted in his son's arms.


End file.
